The posed technical problem is the conception of the system and the procedure based on a telecommunication-computer solution, which would enable reliable and secure connection between the user of the mobile phone, web or standard shop and the bank account or the bank card with the aim of making a certain entry into the database of the customer, shop and/or the bank. During the conception problems occurring with transfer of sound-modulated signals through the speech channel of the mobile network must be eliminated, which results also in higher reliability and speed of transactions.